This contract provides a means to support, update, maintain, further develop and refine the existing automated and self-administered 24-hour dietary recall system (ASA24 System), as directed and needed during the contract period. The tasks involve keeping the software current, supporting users, adding new features, and running a bug-free, user-friendly ASA24 System for Respondent, Researcher and Administrator Users. The ASA24 System is comprised of the existing adult version and the children?s version, when available.